Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to clock and/or data recovery.
As interfaces between digital electronic devices or components in computing platforms, or between units within integrated circuits, increase in transmission speed, noise or signal integrity issues may become more complex. Clock and/or data recovery is one area in which these issues may surface.
A clock and/or data recovery process may be made more difficult due at least in part to environmental variables. For example, temperature or operating voltages for the electronic devices or components may vary over time, resulting in changes in some operating parameters within the electronic device or component. In the case of data and/or clock data recovery operations, due at least in part to the relatively high data transfer rates, an amount of precision is desirable. This is therefore an area of continuing technological development.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.